


Distorted Destiny: A Kalos Start

by Petrolheadgirl1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, After ten years of raising Ash he's got grey hairs!, Aliana is bitchy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ash Ketchum needs a dad, Ash being reckless, Ash is an innocent angel, Ash is still Ash, Based off games and anime, Bryony gets the job done, But only later, Canon Rewrite, Celosia takes no shit, Chosen One Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Giovanni is an asshole, Hair Dyeing, He is an idiot but we love him, He learns!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In which is Team Flare is Ash's family, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Lysandre as a Parental Figure, Lysandre has to deal with this kid's shit, Lysandre is still learning..., Mable does what she wants, Malva is sassy, Minor Romance, Not really romantic, Overprotective Dad Alert, Pyroar Daddy Lysandre, Pyroar just wants to sleep, Redemption, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Grows Older, Second Chances, Serena is meh, So I am giving him one, Stronger Serena, Team Flare protective of their Ash, The Shit I write, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, What else is new?, World Ending Madness, Yet it is, but he learns!, helicopter parenting, i think, not at first, she is used to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrolheadgirl1/pseuds/Petrolheadgirl1
Summary: Time has been disturbed, and now everything that had taken place for the last ten years has been altered.Now, Ash Ketchum goes by another name and instead of starting his faithful journey in Kanto, now starts in the Kalos Region with his trusted childhood, Serena.Of course, his goal is still the same, to become the best Pokemon Master like no one ever is while Serena dreams of becoming Kalos Queen.They both travel across the region together, learning new experiences day by day while becoming closer and closer.But now two forces are going against each other, one fighting to keep everything as it and another as it was. During this, our hero begins to question who he is can truly trust along with discovering  what his destiny is...
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain & Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum &; Keromatsu | Froakie, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Manon | Mairin & Hari-san | Chespie, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. A Different Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So here is my first story since my 'break down' and where I get to start a little fresh and had time to breath.
> 
> Now I am ready to go and have started writing again. Hence why this story had come to life: Distorted Destiny.
> 
> Also special thanks to GreninjaGirlYuki for helping me beta read. 
> 
> Alright, I don't want to explain too much of the story now since a lot of the action and explanations happen a little more further in the book.
> 
> Such as what happened to certain characters, how did the time travel happen and etc. Right now I am just starting the story

It was a warm, sunny day in the Kalos Region and just on the outskirts of Lumiose City, proudly stood one of the few mansions around. 

The lavish sandstone path led directly to the colossal structure was polished smoothly and the crevices were void of any Ivy or ferns. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft patting of the clear water resonating in the surrounding silence. 

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as Fletchling and Pidgey sang nature's melody from the trees that flanked the sides of the magnificent building while a few Rattata and Zangoose scattered about in the courtyard's garden, the Pokemon content with life. 

Of course, this didn't stir the raven-haired boy that slept soundly asleep during this in one of the many rooms located inside. He was completely sprawled across the bed, his leg dangling over the side of the bed while the sheets had fallen mostly on the floor during the night.

The one that was left was only covering his legs, while the rest of him lay open as he snored quietly and blissfully unaware of the time nor of the trouble he was about to get into if he didn't move his arse.

A low creaking rang out as the door slowly swung open, it wasn't enough to stir him but it was wide enough for a dark shape to slink its way closer to the unexpected sleepy head in the room. 

It kept creeping closer, staying lower to the ground as it made its way to the bed. Despite its obvious large size, it managed to remain quiet as it stalked onwards with its mission. 

Once it was close enough, it stopped. It hunched lower, its muscles bunching up while its eyes almost gleamed with excitement. 

Seconds passed, but nothing happened.

Well... that was until the intruder suddenly launched itself on the bed, letting out a bellowing roar in the boy's face.

The boy yelped, eyes shooting wide open as he scrambled to get to safety from his supposed attacker. But the bedsheet he was lying under became entangled with his legs, tripping him off balance and he rolled off the bed, hitting the polished wooden floor with a painful flop. 

"Ow," moaned the boy, rubbing his throbbing head as he tried blinking away the blurriness from falling so hard. 

"Alexandre Fleur-de-lis," started a voice, almost teasing, "What have I said about sleeping in?" 

Alexandre, or rather Alex as his friends called him for short, shook his head a few times to get his vision clear. He blinked at the towering figure standing before him before pulling a face. 

"Morning dad," mumbled Alex, obviously none too pleased at being woken up so early. It wasn't as cheery as he usually greeted his father but still, he would've preferred to stay in bed for a little longer rather than being scared right out of his sleeping haven. 

The man only chuckled at the tone watching as Alex groggily picked himself up from the floor while dusting himself and glared at the culprit who was responsible for waking him up from his slumber. 

But the large lion sitting on the bed only groomed its paws in almost pride, ignoring the ineffective Glare that was sent its way. 

Over the years they've learnt it was practically the only way to wake Alex up. They did try alarm clocks but the kid had a habit of throwing them like pokeballs in his sleep.

They learned that the hard way when each day they got a new alarm clock and it was mysteriously broken the next. Not even Alex back then had known what was going on. 

Only when he'd gone to check up on Alex one night, he didn't only discover that the kid had thrown them in his sleep but his throws were very much _hard_ and _accurate_. 

So, no more alarm clocks were placed in Alex's room after that incident. 

That meant two options were left, the butlers or maids. But not even they could get Alex out of the bed in the early morning, that meant it was left to him and Pyroar to wake the boy. 

They eventually worked it into an everyday routine and have been doing it since Alex was six. It has worked perfectly well so far, but he wondered if Alex would ever become immune to the lion's roar one day. 

Then they would really have an issue waking up Alex. 

For now though, "Alex, do you remember what today is?" 

Alex blinked, staring at his dad blankly before looking outside. Slowly but surely his face fell into horror as he remembered what day it was, "I start my journey today!" 

Alex had somehow learned Extreme Speed in those few seconds because the man swore he felt a gust of wind rush past him out of the door, even his hair rustled from the sudden blur that had shot past. 

He blinked looking out the door where the kid had supposedly disappeared off to in his pajamas. He cringed though as seconds later he heard a startled scream and what sounded like someone falling down the stairs. 

It was quiet for a minute or two before a familiar pale and worn face poked its way into the room, the elderly man dressed in a typical black tuxedo, "Monsieur Lysandre," the butler started, looking slightly stunned but still kept his expression stoic, "Young Alex had just fallen down the stairs, he doesn't appear to have any severe injuries but we are attending to him."

Lysandre sighed, waving the man off, "Alright, I will be down there now. Thank you, Carson." 

The butler gave a final bow of his head before disappearing down the hall. Lysandre rubbed his forehead, he should've known Alex would've panicked like that. 

It was still another hour before Alex needed to go to Professor Sycamore's lab to get his starter, all Lysandre wanted to do was make sure the kid was ready on time and didn't oversleep. 

He didn't mean for _that_ to happen. 

At least he wasn't too hurt but Lysandre wouldn't be satisfied until he saw Alex for himself. 

"Alright Pyroar, let's go," muttered Lysandre walking out of the room, "Hopefully Alex didn't break something." 

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Kalos in the distant town known as Vaniville Town, Alex apparently wasn't the only one that was rudely awoken by a Pokemon that morning... 

"Fletchling!" A certain honey-blonde lunged towards the robin in an attempt to catch the little trespasser but failed when it flew overhead and crashed to the floor. 

The girl glared daggers at the bird, "I told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" 

It only chirped and tilted it's head sideways innocently, pretending to be clueless about the whole situation. 

The honey-blonde curled her lip, obviously not appreciating the fact she was woken up with Peck used on her face so early. She made another leap at the Pokemon to catch it but only succeeded in missing once again. 

This time the annoying bird floated down slowly, landing triumphantly on her head as the girl kept grumbling under her breath. 

"Come on, Serena you have to get moving!" a voice called from downstairs, "Remember you have to be in Lumiose City early to meet Professor Sycamore, you do want to get your starter and meet Alex, don't you?" 

Serena finally perked up at hearing that she was going to start her journey and meet Alex. 

She had been waiting to pick up her first Pokemon from the moment she saw Aria, the current Kalos Queen perform on television, and had her heart set on the goal ever since to become a Pokemon Performer. 

That and Alex had made a promise to her that her first battle would be against him when they got their starters. She was all pumped up to say in the least, not only because she would finally be able to chase after her dream but her first battle would be against her childhood friend. 

Even though Alex lived in a city and she lived in a small town, they still knew each other mainly because her mother, Grace, was on good terms with Lysandre. 

That meant Alex and Serena could meet often when the adults had extra time to allow them as kids to play with one another. They were even allowed to go together at the same summer camp in Sinnoh once.

One of the many perks of having a mother that is a retired Rhyhorn racer, she guessed.

"Serena, don't make me call you again! If you don't get going now, you won't make it to the lab in time!" 

"R-right, sorry mom!" Serena snapped out of her daydreaming and quickly scrambled up to the closet, "I'll be right down!" 

After slipping on her clothes, she paid careful consideration to her fashion as she looked in the mirror, carefully adjusting her pink hat and combing a few barely visible crinkles away in her skirt with careful sweeps of her fingertips. 

A smile made its way to her features as she gave a slight twirl and giggled before hurrying downstairs before her mom would get too impatient with her. 

"It's about time you got going!" a warm voice teased, and Serena raised her head to see the woman before her.

She looked about in her early thirties while she donned a simple black t-shirt and above that was a tracksuit that sleeves were tied tightly around her waist. Her short dark brown hair was combed off to the side and her blue eyes scanned over Serena. 

She eventually gave a broad smile, "Well, you certainly look ready for your journey Serena."

The woman started pulling something from behind her, "Here's your bag, I already packed a change of clothes for you and a bit of money in your purse for when you need it." 

Grace watched as Serena swung the bag over her shoulders before handing a small white envelope over to her daughter, "This is also Professor Sycamore's letter, I got it earlier this morning. Make sure you don't lose it. You're going to need it if you want your starter." 

"Thanks, mom!" Serena eagerly took the envelope and slipped it in her pocket, while the elder woman smiled and guided her daughter to the door, "Remember to go for broke and don't worry about anything. You'll have Pokemon and friends by your side, meaning you can only succeed."

"Don't worry, I will and it's like Alex says, I won't give up until it's over," Serena muttered the last part softly, but unbeknownst to her Grace had heard it and the woman gave a slight, unnoticeable and knowing smile as she opened the door.

"So, do you know which starter are you choosing?" asked Grace, walking a little further down the path with Serena. 

Serena only grinned, "It's a secret." 

The ground suddenly shook, and the two blinked looking ahead as Rhyhorn lumbered over to Serena. The large Pokemon gave a throaty rumble at the honey-blonde, who blinked confused. 

"I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey," Grace explained while placing her hand on her hip when Serena gave her a blank stare, "Well, it has known you since you were born, after all so it's no surprise."

Realization finally seemed to dawn on Serena; a broad smile stretching across her face as she knelt down to Rhyhorn and gently started to rub its horn, "Thanks Rhyhorn, don't worry I promise I will come and visit when I can."

Rhyhorn gave a much softer croon at that, gently nuzzling Serena's face, who giggled before pushing herself up.

The wind gently blew and Serena closed her eyes, smiling before opening them once again, "Okay, bye later mom!" 

Grace paused, watching as her daughter turned around and started running down the path before smiling, "Bye, take care Serena, and don't forget to practice your Rhyhorn Racing too!" 

Serena barely spared her another glance as she gave another wave, "I won't, bye!" 

"I guess we'll just have to see about that," muttered Grace, sighing softly. She knew what Serena's dream was, and while she didn't completely approve it wasn't like she could stop her. 

She tried to steer Serena's interest away from Pokemon Performing into Rhyhorn Racing but unfortunately, her little girl had already made up her mind and there was no changing it anytime soon, so she figured she might as well support her. 

Grace watched as her daughter disappeared into the distance, and gave a final smile.

Kids, they grow up so fast. 

* * *

"How do I look?" Alex asked, adjusting his bag's straps on his shoulders and smiled up at Lysandre as the two made their way down the wide hallways. 

Thankfully, Alex wasn't too hurt by the fall and after much fussing over, Lysandre had deemed the boy alright before sending him off to change. 

He wasn't going to let the kid go off on his journey half-dressed in his pajamas. 

Lysandre only smiled, and quickly lifted Alex's hat, gently combing his fingers through the kid's hair in an attempt to make it look less like he'd stuck his finger in a plug. He favored Alex with a small smile, then ruined his efforts by putting the hat back on.

No matter what he did, Alex's messy hair would always be a pain. He tried to curb him into making his hair look somewhat decent but it seemed like wearing the hat was the only solution to hiding the nest of black hair. 

"Alright Alex, don't get into too much trouble in Lumiose City," Lysandre laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder as he led the kid to the door, "Remember you're meeting Serena and your friends at Professor Sycamore's lab." 

"I know dad, don't worry," Alex beamed, he wouldn't forget that. It's why he ran out of the bedroom when he saw it looked so late outside. 

He didn't want to be late for both getting his starter and meeting her before they started their journey. He wanted his first battle to be against her while also wanting to ask a very important question...

He just didn't see the bucket on the stairs that's all...

Lysandre chuckled, looking down at the kid with the now-familiar fatherly smile plastered on his face.

He tightened his grip ever so slightly on Alex's shoulder before releasing him as they reached the end of the path, "I won't be able to meet you for a while, I have business to attend to in Hoenn but if you need me, just call me from your Holo Caster. I will answer, I promise."

Alex only grinned, "Okay, dad!" The raven-head made to turn and run but suddenly paused mid-step. 

Lysandre stumbled back when Alex whirled around and tackled him in a tight hug. He would've fallen over if his balance was any less. He only blinked as he stared down at the kid, not exactly sure how to react. 

"Thanks, dad," Alex smiled up at him, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, "For everything." 

After blinking a few more times, Lysandre finally relaxed and returned the embrace, patting Alex gently on the back, "Your welcome." 

A few seconds later, the duo parted and Alex grinned and started running while waving back to the man he considered his father, "Bye dad!" 

Lysandre only smiled and crossed his arms, watching as Alex disappeared out of the gates and sight, probably running down the dirt path that lead down to Lumiose City by now.

He tried not to think of the fact of what kind of trouble Alex could get into his journey with how he'd sometimes get knocked about here at the house. The man remembered one time when Alex had come home covered in blood while cradling an injured Rattata in his arms.

It took him a few seconds to realize it was the Rattata that was bleeding not Alex, but still. It's not a welcoming sight to anyone, parent or not, to have a child walk in their house covered head to toe in blood. 

Arceus, not many things phased Lysandre but that day he had almost dropped dead from a heart attack. Granted, the Rattata survived and was sent back into the wild but still, Alex didn't even tell him what happened. 

All he was told that a flock of Spearow were 'bullying' the Rattata. Alex didn't share many details after that and Lysandre wondered if it was best that way. 

He didn't want to think of what kind of stunts the kid pulled to end up looking like he'd gone through a war zone that day.

It's not like the kid did it intentionally, Lysandre at least knew that much. Maybe now that Alex was going on his journey it would perhaps mellow out the kid's injury streak. 

Hopefully. 

Lysandre sighed, giving another look at Alex's departing figure, trying to remind himself that the kid was practically a ball of energy and couldn't be taken down easily. 

Besides, what's the worst the kid could do? It wasn't like he was going to jump off Prism Tower in a few hours. He was just going to start his journey.

Nothing could happen in that time span, right? 

Lysandre paused, shaking his head before sighing and turning around, walking back to the mansion; trying to focus on something else. Because, well, honestly... what else could he do?

In hindsight, it was only more distressing that he managed for these last ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Okay before you ask, yes 'Alex' is Ash. If you're wondering why I didn't go with something like 'Satoshi' that's simply because it's too cliché.
> 
> So, I went with Alexander because I found it could be a name Lysandre would pick, it's describes Ash a lot because it literally means 'protector of the people'.
> 
> That and it's still vaguely close to Ash.
> 
> And yes, I am having Serena start on her dream from the get go, because honestly her character in the anime was a little weak. Also, before you point out, yes I know their summer camp was in Kanto, but I don't think it would be a good idea to send Ash back to Kanto, considering Delia literally lives in Pallet Town. 
> 
> Then it just causes a Time paradox, I think. But you get the general idea! 
> 
> And yes, you will find out why I have it in Sinnoh instead. It will play a vital part to the story later on along with a few more other characters. 
> 
> Other than the kiss, I still think Serena isn't really a solid ship with Ash. I still ship it, but the writers could've done a better job on her, especially with her development. It's like they didn't know what to do with her for a whole season and just left her.
> 
> They honestly screwed her character over just like Chloe in Journeys, they are both awesome characters but they don't get the development they deserve. (Right now the anime is too Goh-focused) 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my ramblings.
> 
> As to what happened to Delia, how did time change, who time traveled, why is Lysandre Ash's father, what happened to the original timeline, all that will be revealed throughout the story.
> 
> Because honestly, if I told you all now, where would the fun in that be?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review afterwards!


	2. A Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update than usual, it's been a little hectic on my end along with a few others things.
> 
> This chapter is quite a bit longer than the first (You can guess which bit was the trickiest to write.)
> 
> Anyways, special thanks to GreninjaGirlYuki and Stars-n-Fandoms for being my beta readers as always.
> 
> Let's get this started, shall we?

"Why were we here, all the way to Kalos!? I thought the boss said we were going on a holiday!" moaned a high-pitched masculine voice with a touch of annoyance from a certain Pokemon head-shaped balloon hovering near Lumiose City.

"Stop complaining James!" snapped another slightly higher and more feminine voice, "The boss ordered us to find Pokemon that can Mega Evolve and that's what we're gonna do!"

"But Jessie-" James didn't get to finish his sentence, the deadly glare from his partner in crime enough to silence him.

"If you two lug-heads don't stop arguing, I'm gonna knock ya both on the head!" A thicker accent huffed, "Besides, what da boss wants, da boss gets. He even gave us da location to where we can get our mitts on a Garchomp."

"Is that why we're going to Lumiose City? What would a wild Garchomp be doing there, Meowth?"

The talking cat of the trio paused, processing what his human partner had just said before he scowled, "No you idiot! We're gonna steal it!"

"How can we steal a wild Garchomp?"

"Who said anything about it being wild!?"

"Oh..." realization finally dawned on James and he gave a sheepish grin at his fellow partners, "Sorry."

Jessie rolled her eyes before peering down into the city, "Who owns this Garchomp anyways?"

Meowth shrugged, lifting a small device and light briefly danced above it before forming a holographic image, formulas, and numbers flying across the screen, "'Cording to da info the boss gave us, it's some regional professor. Should be a piece of cake."

"But how are we gonna get it? It's not like it's gonna listen to us like that."

"For once, James, you've said something that made sense. What's the plan, Meowth?"

The cat grinned, pulling out another device from who-knows-where but this one looked quite different to the last and was more in the shape of a collar, "We use this."

* * *

Not too far away from Lumiose City, and having a quick stop-off in Aquacorde Town, Serena sat in front of a restaurant drinking a small cup of coffee, simply enjoying the fact she wasn't practicing Rhyhorn racing today.

While her mother allowed her to go on her journey to become Kalos Queen, Serena still went through a lot of training every day. It was nice to simply relax and not getting tossed into the dirt for once.

That and she was waiting for a certain group of friends...

"Serena!"

The honey-blonde raised her head and a broad smile broke across her face, "Shauna!"

Serena swiftly pushed herself from the table, and embraced her childhood, "It's good to see you!"

Shauna chuckled as the duo departed from each other, placing her hand in her hip, "Sorry it took so long, I had to answer a call from Tierno and Trevor. They couldn't make it."

"Oh..." Serena deflated slightly at hearing their other two friends weren't going to be with them. Since Alex lived so far-away in Luminous City along with Trevor and Tierno, the group of friends rarely got the time to spend together even if they knew each other since the Sinnoh summer camp they all went to when they were younger.

Shauna, however, was quick to chime, "On the good side though, we can still go to Lumiose City together!" A smirk began making its way on the girl's lips, "I'm sure you're excited to see Alex again."

The brunette was quick to give a knowing wink at Serena, whose face flushed a deep shade and she squeaked, "Shauna!"

Shauna only laughed at her friend's reaction while wagging her finger teasingly, "Oh come Serena, everyone knows you've had a crush on Alex since Sinnoh. No use of denying it~"

"Not everyone," muttered Serena, but quickly shook it off and decided to change the topic to something else, "What starter do you plan on choosing?"

Shauna shrugged, taking a seat at the table as Serena sat back down, "I don't know, I might go for Chespin, but I also heard that Professor Sycamore also gives out Kanto starters, so I might end up choosing Bulbasaur."

Serena smiled, taking another sip of coffee before commenting, "Whichever one you choose, I think you'll make a great choice, Shauna."

"Thanks, Serena," Shauna smiled, "What starter do you plan on picking?"

"Like I told my mom," Serena started, stopping briefly to take another quick taste of her drink before answering, "It's a secret!"

Shauna only shook her head, amused and Serena placed her cup down, "I think we should start heading to Lumiose City now if we want to make it in time, I can't imagine how Alex would be if we were a day late."

"He'd complain about you being late for your first battle then five minutes later challenge you anyways or someone just needs to say 'food' and he'll forget you were late."

Serena smiled, mostly because it was true. There were two ways to cheer Alex up or make him forgive you quickly: Either battle him or offer him food.

She wasn't sure what he loved more, but she was pretty certain it was the latter.

Serena opened her bag, taking a few dollars of the pocket money that was given to her from her mother before placing it on the table, "Let's get going, shall we?"

The honey-blonde stood up from her chair while Shauna rose to join her, nodding, "Right."

With that, the two friends left the table, heading towards the exit of Aquacorde Town onwards to their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lumiose City, a certain raven-haired ran through the streets eyes wide with wonder as his gaze darted from one tall building to the next.

While his dad did take him a lot in the city and showed him around quite a bit, Alex was mainly in the car and didn't really get a chance to see everything up close.

Mainly because his dad was a little overprotective and clingy, not usually allowing Alex out of his sight when they went out together, well when they got the chance to when Lysandre wasn't working.

Alex didn't blame his father for that, and his dad still spent a lot of time with him, sometimes even taking him to the café and the labs when he'd have the time.

Still, Alex couldn't contain his excitement, he was finally going to be able to start his journey today!

The more he thought about it, the faster he ran... even if he knew no clue on where in Lumiose City he was racing off to...

"Oomph!" Nor did he look at what was before him and was sent flying backwards after running into something or rather someone.

"Ow..." Alex moaned, rubbing the side of his throbbing head, dazed from the hard fall.

"Oh, désolé!" a heavy and deep Kalosian voice spoke, sounding slightly out of breath, "I didn't mean to- Alex?"

Alex blinked, looking up at the familiar voice calling his name before he beamed, not noting how the person before him looked as if he'd been running a marathon, "Professor Sycamore!"

The man in question seemed briefly taken aback before smiling gently while offering a helping hand to the young boy, "It's good to meet you again, Alex. I didn't expect to see you so soon. How's your father doing? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Dad's doing fine," replied Ash, taking Sycamore's hand, allowing the older man to hoist him up, "He's just been busy."

"Ah, _bien sûr_ ," Augustine seemed to deflate at that news and gave a knowing smile at Alex, "Your father is such a workaholic, he's always been."

"I could say the same about you, Professor," a new voice drawled, joining the conversation, "I can't tell you how many times Cosette and I had to _drag_ you out of the lab."

Professor Sycamore blushed, one hand rising to rub the back of his head, "Ah yes, Sophie. You do speak some truth with that..."

The blue-haired assistant chuckled about to say something when another voice suddenly hollowed, _"There is a rampaging beast! Everyone run!"_

Professor Sycamore cringed, eyes wide and he remembered why he was out of the lab in the first place, "Garchomp!"

"Garchomp?" Alex asked, blinking, though he jumped at hearing the furious roar and a powerful Hyper Beam suddenly streaked across the sky, "Wait, _Garchomp_ is doing that?"

Alex knew Garchomp, he recalled playing with the dragon and the other Pokemon in the lab often when he was younger whenever his father visited Professor Sycamore. She was always so gentle and couldn't even hurt a fly if she tried. That... ahead... it couldn't be her, right?

The boy cringed again as another shrill bellow blasted through the air and another stray Hyper Beam crashed into one of the many tall buildings near Prism Tower and terrified screams followed not long after.

"Yes, it's why I was running," Professor Sycamore nodded, "We have to get to Garchomp before she hurts anyone."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Alex, he couldn't believe Garchomp would do this on her own, she was too docile to go on a rampage just like that.

"Three scientists had come in saying they wanted to talk about something when one of them threw some kind of weird collar at Garchomp," Sophie explained, chewing her lip before looking ahead at the cloud of smoke," I tried to ask them about who they were but... Garchomp went berserk and burst out of the lab. One of our Froakie's that had been returned today went after her. If we can't stop her..."

Sophie trailed off with a grimace, not willing to think of what could happen to Garchomp nor the people in the city.

"Then we have to help Garchomp!" both Professor Sycamore and Sophie startled at Alex's outburst, "It's not her fault!"

"No," Professor Sycamore shook his head, frowning, "You must stay by the lab, Alex. You have no Pokemon with you and your father would kill me if I allowed you to go after Garchomp with nothing to protect you."

"But I want to help!"

"No buts, Alex," Sycamore held his hand up just as Alex looked ready to protest more, "I'm not risking your life," He turned away from the boy to his assistant, "Sophie."

"Yes, Professor?''

"Take Alex to the lab, I'll try to get Garchomp under control."

Sophie, on the other hand, seemed hesitant to leave the man behind to deal with the issue alone, "Are you sure you won't need help?"

"I'll be fine," Sycamore only nodded and then sighed turning around to face Alex again, "Now go with..." It was too late because the boy was gone.

* * *

Alex had to admit, this wasn't his best idea in the world but yet, here he was, climbing up the side of Prism Tower to reach the top to catch an out of control Garchomp with no Pokemon with him whatsoever.

Dad would most likely freak out then ground him and Serena... well, she wasn't here but Alex didn't want to think how she would react. Granted, she was sweet and caring while rarely losing her temper but still. Whenever he did something incredibly stupid or insane she would be the first to fuss over him and then chew him out.

Which happened a lot more often than should be considered normal.

Alex paused, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, and made the mistake of looking down. He'd never been this high up something before and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch forward at seeing the ground so far down. However, he was quick to shake it off, reminding himself why he was up here, to begin with.

His eyes traveled back upwards, and he started ascending again. He continued ignoring the height and kept focused on the fact he had to help Garchomp.

He wasn't willing to let the Pokemon get blamed for something it wasn't even responsible for.

After a final push over the last bar, Alex clambered over to the top ledge and looked up, eyes going wide, taken by surprise at seeing he wasn't the only one up here to help Garchomp.

"Fro?" A blue frog-like Pokemon with a frothy white scarf around its neck that sorta reminded Alex of bubbles, looked back at the newcomer, startled that a human was up here.

Garchomp suddenly roared in pain again, the collar on its neck giving crackling sparks and eyes flashing red. It growled, thrashing about while trying to claw at its collar while stumbling back near the edge.

"No, wait! Garchomp! Don't!" Alex scrambled to his feet, fearing the worst.

Thankfully, the small blue Pokemon thought fast and sprung up, grabbing the puffy stuff around its neck and hurled it at Garchomp's feet, stopping the dragon dead in its tracks.

Alex was allowed to breathe a sigh of relief, his gaze falling onto the collar around her neck, realizing that it was the cause of all this trouble. Just like Professor Sycamore and Sophie said.

"Thanks uh..." Alex trailed off, staring curiously at the Pokemon that was supposedly helping him with Garchomp.

"Froakie," was the Pokemon's only reply, not paying much attention to Alex and the boy blinked. 

Was this the Froakie that Sophie mentioned? The one that went after Garchomp?

If so, "Think you can help me get the collar off, Froakie?"

The small, blue Pokemon on the floor almost seemed to snort in offense at the question but only nodded its head, "Kie."

Alex grinned, "Awesome."

Though the relief was short-lived when Garchomp growled, its eyes flashing again. It howled in pain and fired another Hyper Beam straight for Froakie...

"Look out!" Alex quickly dove for the Pokemon, grabbing it and rolling out of the way mere seconds before the place they once stood was torn up from the rogue Hyper Beam.

"That was close," Alex breathed, ignoring the clearly shaken Froakie in his arms, his eyes locking on to the collar.

"I will hold it down, try to get the collar off," Alex placed the Pokemon on the floor, and started standing up again while hunching low.

Froakie didn't even get to comprehend how the human planned to do that as Alex suddenly charged towards Garchomp, minding out for any attacks she sent flying in his direction, and latched onto her neck, using his arms and legs to restrict her upper torso movement.

The Pokemon's jaw dropped and it stared, wondering if this human was completely insane, incredibly brave, or simply just stupid.

"Now!"

Froakie snapped out of its stupor and quickly lept into action, deciding it could think of what to make of this human later. Its hand glowed brightly with a Pound attack before bringing it down onto the collar.

It shattered upon impact, releasing Garchomp from her restraint. She let out a raspy gasp before falling on her knees, panting from exhaustion. The red glow in her eyes faded away to its usual golden fire.

"Are you okay?'' Alex asked a large shaky smile broke across his face as relief washed over him when Garchomp gave a strained rumble, still breathing heavily and exhausted, "That must've hurt. Don't worry, help is on the way."

Satisfied that she was probably going to be alright now, Alex took a step back from Garchomp so Froakie could check to see how she was doing.

Time seemed to slow down from there as the small frog hopped onto a weakened part of the ledge, which crumbled underneath his weight.

"Froakie!"

Everyone looked on in horror as the water type began a short descent back to the ground which would surely kill him and somewhere deep down, Alex could feel something welling up inside of him. He didn't even think, his body moved by itself as he rushed to the edge and jumped off after the falling Pokemon.

Froakie startled suddenly feeling the human's arms wrap around him, and he stared eyes blown wide at the boy. Even more so when the boy twisted himself around, so his back was facing the ground and the realization finally dawned on the starter.

This human, one he barely known for a few minutes, had not only saved him from a Hyper Beam but now was willing to jump off a tower to do the same thing. It wasn't likely that either of them would survive the fall but this boy was still risking his life for him.

What was this feeling that was rising from his chest? Was this...

Could this be _the_ trainer he was looking for? Had he finally found the right trainer?

Froakie realized it was, he found the trainer he'd been looking for all this time but they were both falling to their inevitable doom, and in a few seconds it would all be over for.

The starter closed his eyes, silently wishing over the rushing winds as the ground edged closer that he'd only met this trainer sooner.

_No._

Not _this_ trainer, _his_ trainer. This was _his_ trainer.

The last seconds of falling flew by and they were about to hit the ground when their falling suddenly became slower, but nothing grabbed them yet the sound of air whipping past them slowly died down till it was non-existent. After a minute or two, the human and Pokemon hesitantly opened their eyes to find themselves hovering a few feet above the ground, a pink glow surrounding them.

The glow became faint as Alex's feet softly and safely touched the ground, and they landed without a scratch.

But that wasn't what caught their attention at first, it was the small figure floating before them.

It tilted its head curiously, giving a slight small chirp and Alex blinked, assuming it was a Pokemon but it wasn't like anything he'd seen before, "Did you save us?"

If it knew how to reply, it didn't, only looking up when a distant voice called, "Alex! Froakie! You're safe!"

"Huh?" Alex looked behind him to see Professor Sycamore running towards him, who'd slowed down when he had reached the trainer, "Are you alright? How did you survive that?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. So is Froakie and Garchomp," Alex beamed before turning around to show the man the Pokemon who'd saved him and Froakie, "All thanks to-"

But there was nothing there, the spot where the mysterious Pokemon was empty.

"Is something wrong, Alex?" asked Sycamore, noting how quiet the boy had strangely become.

"There was a Pokemon," muttered Alex, looking down at the Froakie in his arms, who looked as confused as he did, "It saved us, but now it's gone."

Sycamore sighed softly, "Maybe we can find out what Pokemon it is tomorrow, I think we all had a little too much excitement for one night," he paused, thinking, "I would usually send you back home but I think it's too late for that, I have a spare room in my lab you can crash in for the night, how does that sound?"

"What about Garchomp?" Alex asked, looking up at the tower, still holding Froakie in his arms. The Pokemon didn't seem to mind, it appeared to be content enough with just staying where it was.

The man gave a warm smile, "Officer Jenny and I will get Garchomp, you've done more than enough for tonight, Alex. Serena will most likely only be arriving tomorrow, anyways."

"Okay..."

Sycamore gave another smile and put his hands on Alex's shoulders and gently gave a slight push to the direction of the lab. Alex let him do it, all the while thinking of the Pokemon that saved his and Froakie's lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks!
> 
> Yes, I'm introducing Shauna and the gang earlier, it was like I said. I based this somewhat off the games and anime. They shall have both elements. You shall see Trevor and Tierno soon enough along with a few other characters and events from both the games and anime.
> 
> Before you ask, no I'm not freaking including Calem, the guy gets enough hate. Every second Amour story I read is hating him or makes him out to be a dangle-berry head. Honestly, it's so old and it makes most Amour boring books to read. Not all but still, he ain't in this book.
> 
> Wait, so if you're unhappy with me for not hating on an innocent character for no good reason?
> 
> Here's my advice: Read another book.
> 
> It's that simple.
> 
> Anyways, ignore my mindless rant above, I hope you enjoyed reading and remember to review afterwards!
> 
> Petrolheadgirl1 dropping a handbrake turn away!


	3. A Battle of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. Murphy's Law has really been playing around lately where I live, unfortunately.
> 
> That and I may have gotten distracted by The Grand Tour Madagascar Special coming out a day early. I mean come on, I had to watch it!
> 
> And boy, I wasn't disappointed. Well, sorta. Okay, it wasn't like I hoped. Actually, it was kinda bad. Nevermind, it was terrible.
> 
> Anyways, special thanks to DarkerSideofThings and Stars-n-Fandoms for being my beta-reader and helping me.
> 
> Now, why don't we get this show on the road?

**_"Alexandre Satoshi Fleur-de-lis!"_ **

Alex cringed; ouch. It wasn't often his father used that tone let alone announced his full-name like that. When he was called Alexandre Fleur-de-lis meant he was caught doing something ungraceful or stupid.

If Alexandre Satoshi Fleur-de-lis was used, it meant he was in very deep shit.

Considering he didn't call last night, it was pretty easy to figure out why.

Alex wasn't prepared to think of how Lysandre would react to seeing him jump off Prism Tower on the news when he arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab. There was no doubt Lysandre would've seen the footage now.

He knew his father wasn't going to be happy about it.

So, he left it for the next morning in hopes that his dad would perhaps be cooled down by now.

He was wrong, oh so very wrong.

Still, he mustered up the best smile he could at his father through the Holo Caster, "Hi, Dad..."

Lysandre's burning gaze didn't falter an inch, his eyes only narrowing more dangerously, "What were you **_thinking_**?!"

"Sorry..." Alex muttered, looking away and hanging his head low. Though, it slightly amazed him how Lysandre managed to have a look that said pissed off and relieved at the same time.

The man looked torn between either strangling him and hugging him.

Much to Alex's surprise, Lysandre only vented out a long, heavy sigh. He couldn't tell if it was an angry sigh or a tired sigh, it might've been both. The man gave Alex another glance over, silently assessing every bit of the boy.

After a few more seconds, Lysandre ran a hand over his face. The sternness from before was no longer there. His eyes wandered once more over Alex before asking softly, "Is Serena there yet? I know you're going to hit the road soon."

"Uh, no. Not yet," Alex blinked at his father's sudden change in attitude. He honestly expected Lysandre to chew him out more but instead, he only gave a small nod, "Have you decided on your starter?"

Alex shook his head, "Nah, I want to wait for Serena before I choose."

Lysandre gave a small smile at that, seemingly relaxing a little more, "That's good to hear. I was hoping to wish you both good luck on your journey before you left but I have to leave soon."

"It's okay, I understand!" beamed Alex, grinning. Though he paused, remembering something before blurting out, "I saw a Pokemon I've never seen before yesterday!"

"Oh?" Lysandre quirked an intrigued eyebrow at Alex, who nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! It saved Froakie and me when we're falling!"

Lysandre was taken aback and pulled a face about to comment something but Alex only continued, "It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen! It was small, had these big blue eyes, and disappeared!"

Alex exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide, "Like poof!"

When Lysandre hummed, Alex wasn't entirely sure, but he could've sworn his father's icy blue eyes seemed to darken ever so slightly. He blinked and the look was gone.

He was probably imagining it, then.

Looking down at his watch, Lysandre rubbed his eyes, "Alright, I have to go. Good luck on your journey, and please, try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll be careful, don't worry. Bye, dad!" Before his father could make a comment Alex gave a quick swipe and like that — the holographic image of Lysandre disappeared and he stuffed the small device in his pocket again.

That went better than expected.

"Alex!"

Alex jumped, startled at his name suddenly being shouted, and turned around to see who had called him, "Oomph!"

And nearly toppled over when someone tackled him. He stumbled backwards, struggling to keep himself from falling over and whoever was clinging onto him; thankfully he managed to keep his balance.

Alex blinked, confused, at seeing familiar honey-blonde hair waving in his face, and it took a few seconds to realize who'd crashed into him, "Serena?"

"I'm so glad you are okay!" she said in obvious relief. The tension and fear for her friend finally got released seeing him unharmed, "When I saw the news and saw you jumped off Prism Tower... I-I thought it was all over. I got so s-scared."

Finally, understanding crossed through Alex's expression and he smiled, returning the embrace, "It's really good to see you again, Serena."

Serena let Alex go and punched him in the arm playfully while glaring menacingly, " _Never. Do._ _That_. **_Again_**."

"Ow..." moaned Alex, feigning pain and rubbing the spot where Serena had jabbed him, "First dad, now you, aren't I allowed a break?"

Serena snorted but didn't reply to that while Shauna chuckled quietly at the duo's interaction. She looked ready to comment when a cheerful voice chimed, "Marvelous! You're all here!"

The trio turned to see Professor Sycamore strolling into the room, with a broad grin spread across his face while a couple of Pokemon trailed behind him, "Are you ready to pick your starters?"

"Yeah!" Alex beamed and he turned to face Serena and Shauna, "What about you guys?"

Serena nodded and grinned, "Of course, right Shauna?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," was the brunette's cheery reply though she paused, "Wait, Tierno and Trevor couldn't make it, what about them?"

Professor Sycamore smiled, "Ah, yes I did get a call from both of them. However, there is no need to worry. They've already chosen their Pokemon, I just need to send it over to them."

"Oh, that's good!" Shauna brightened up at this news, "I was a little worried they wouldn't be able to get their starters."

Sycamore gave a small laugh at that before gesturing to the Pokemon hovering around his feet, "They'll receive their starters, in the meantime meet your possible starters."

Four Pokemon hobbled forward, "First off with the Kalos starters, there's Chespin."

"Ches!" A small porcupine-like Pokemon jumped excitedly up, puffing its chest out proudly.

"Then there's Fennekin."

What appeared to be a golden fox-like Pokemon perked up, its tail giving a few gentle sways and it chirped, "Fenne!"

"And finally, Froakie!"

The small blue frog of the group of Pokemon remained quiet and stayed more back than the others, it's gaze mostly trained on Alex before turning and hopping away.

"Where's Froakie going?" Alex blinked when Professor Sycamore gave a soft sigh and shook his head, staring after the departing Pokemon, "Sorry about that. Froakie is a little... picky when it comes to trainers."

"Now onwards with the Kanto starters," started Sycamore again, quickly changing the subject and gesturing to the last remaining Pokemon, "This is Bulbasaur, one of the three starters that you can choose when in Kanto."

"Wait, where are the other two?" asked Shauna, bending down to get a better look at the grass and poison type.

The dark-haired man gave a small smile, "Those are the two Pokemon that Tierno and Trevor chose. Unfortunately, I don't have any more available Charmander and Squirtle in the lab meaning. I can only give one of you Bulbasaur."

"Really?" Shauna asked, looking back at the starter before her and smiled, "Do you want to come with me, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba?" The Pokemon's eyes almost sparkled as it stared at Shauna, and the brunette chuckled, "I promise we'll have so much fun together and you can help me with my performances, what do you say?"

"Saur!" The starter nodded enthusiastically and immediately leapt into Shauna's open arms who chuckled at the excited Pokemon.

Sycamore smiled at the display before turning to Alex and Serena, "Have you two decided on your starters yet?"

Alex opened his mouth to speak when something hit his face, causing him to stagger back a bit. He wiped the foamy stuff off his face and blinked in shock at seeing who was behind it.

"Froakie?"

Despite looking somewhat impatient, the Pokemon hopped forward with its Pokeball in its mouth. It dropped it at Alex's feet before nudging it forward, "Fro!"

Sycamore felt himself grin, he _knew_ it. The water type had practically slept in the crook of Alex's arm most of the night and had been following the kid around since yesterday, almost as if glued to him after the incident with Garchomp. He thought it was obvious from those images alone that Froakie wasn't having any other trainer.

His stomach dropped earlier when Froakie turned away, he was so sure, and to see it leave like that... it made all his hopes for the Pokemon having any trainer at all disappear in a puff of smoke.

Now though, his hopes were renewed. Alex was a good kid and if anyone could be Froakie's trainer he had no doubt the boy would be perfect for the starter.

Alex though stared, confused.

"It seems like Froakie wants to join you, Alex," clarified Sycamore, crossing his arms, "I have no doubt you'll both reach new heights! As trainer and Pokemon working together!"

"Really?" Alex asked, looking down at Froakie and crouching down to pick up its Pokeball, "Do you want to join me?"

The Pokemon didn't reply, only hitting its hand on the Pokeball. Its body was engulfed in a bright red glow before it was sucked inside the small device. The Pokeball shook a few times before it stopped and gave off a soft ding.

Alex blinked a couple of times before grinning, "You want to be my starter, don't you Froakie?"

The ball shook a few times in his hand, almost in a nodding manner, and Alex stood up while giving off an excited pose, "Awesome! I have my first Pokemon!"

"I guess that just leaves you, Serena," Sycamore turned to the honey-blonde while waving his hand towards the last remaining Pokemon, "I hope you don't mind choosing out of these two."

"Don't worry," was Serena's reply as she walked forward towards Fennekin, "I already made up my mind before I left the house."

Serena bent down, smiling at the fire type, "Fennekin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Serena. I hope you don't mind me picking you as my partner."

The fox blinked a few times before nodding excitedly, "Fenne!"

"I guess that means you've all chosen your partners, I think it's time to give you a small token from me, consider it as a gift really — the Pokedex!" Professor Sycamore said excitedly, holding up a device in his hand he pulled from his lab coat's pocket, "This has all the information you'll ever need on any Pokemon! It can tell you species, typing, abilities, and their moves– both the ones they know and the ones their kind can learn!"

"Every Pokemon?" asked Alex, staring at eyes wide with wonder and Sycamore nodded handing the device to him, "Yes, quite amazing, isn't it? Sophie and Cosette would give Serena and Shauna their Pokedexes, please?"

The two assistants stepped forward, each carefully placing the devices in the girls' hands, and Sycamore waved them back afterwards, "Now, fetch that box over there for me, please? It has their Pokeballs."

Sophie and Cosette did as instructed, smiling as they bought the box of Pokeballs over as Sycamore started to explain, "Pokeballs can be used to catch Pokemon by weakening them first. Here are a few to help you start your journey."

"Thanks, Professor Sycamore!" The three young trainers chanted at the same time, though Alex paused after placing his Pokeballs in his bag as he remembered something.

"Hey, Serena," He started, quickly turning to his friend with a broad grin, "Do you think we can have our battle now?"

Serena, surprisingly, smirked, "I wondered when you were going to ask."

"A battle sounds marvelous!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed, startling the two trainers. He grinned and clasped his hands together, "There is a battlefield neat here, and it would be fantastic to watch you two go head to head."

"Awesome!" Alex jumped a little, practically dancing on his own two feet while holding his fist out to his friend, "Let's make this a fun battle, Serena!"

Serena smiled, returning the fist bump, her eyes gleaming with the same determination that Alex's held, "You can count on it."

* * *

"So ya see, boss, this wasn't our fault," explained Meowth, hesitantly, nervously glancing up.

The video feed's screen flickered, the man on the other end watching the three Team Rocket agents in front of him carefully. A pair of dark eyes seeming to bore right into them.

"Is that your excuse?" came Giovanni's soft reply, tone commanding respect that held an intimidating presence to it, "I expected more from you three."

"I doubted they were fit for our mission in Kalos," a voice chimed from behind Giovanni, Matori taking a step forward, "If you three aren't suited for your duties, maybe we should retract you and assign lower positions that are more manageable."

"The collar malfunctioned!" snarled Jessie, "I hardly believe you could've done any better!"

Matori didn't seem phased by this, only scowling while looking down upon Jessie and stating, "I would've gotten the asset under control from the beginning and not failed such an important assignment."

"Why you bit-!"

"Enough!" Giovanni snapped, silencing the two women before the argument escalated any further. He sent a warning glance at his secretary before facing the screen at James, Jessie, and Meowth, "Now, I'm giving you three another chance. We need to gath-"

"Sir, you have an incoming call."

Giovanni was interrupted when an unknown voice announced this and turned his gaze away from the call with a look of frustration, "Can't it wait?"

"It's from our associate, sir."

The man's irritation seemed to quickly fade away, eye gleaming and expression growing sharp, "I'll be there now."

Giovanni turned to face the screen once more, "You'll receive a report of your next mission shortly. Don't fail me this time or _else_."

The threat hung in the air as the holographic display before Jessie, James and Meowth vanished.

They stood in utter silence, before promptly, Mount Jessie imploded, "How _dare_ Matori speak to us like that! The nerve! She has no right!"

James sweat-dropped, "Of course, that'd be the first thing you'd be concerned about."

"What was that!?" Jessie boomed, whipping around to glare at her partner in crime.

"Nothing!" exclaimed James, raising his hands in a placating manner, deciding to maybe have the chance to live a little longer.

Jessie huffed and crossed her arms, jutting her nose up in the air, "That's what I thought."

"That's not what matters now," Meowth spoke up, grinning, "Da boss is trusting us to succeed!"

"So that's what we'll do!" the three chanted together, "And succeed we shall indeed!"

* * *

"This is a one-on-one battle between Alex and Serena!" announced Sycamore as the duo stood on opposite sides of the battlefield with their respective Pokemon before them, "It's ended when either side's Pokemon is no longer able to battle! You may now begin!"

"Fennekin use Scratch!" Serena yelled, taking charge of the battle and the fox took off at Froakie, claws extending and glowing brightly.

"Jump back!" Alex called, "Don't attack yet!"

Froakie lept back, avoiding the attack with ease each time Fennekin tried taking a swipe at him.

Even though Serena found it weird that Alex wasn't calling any attacks, kept plowing forward, "Try Scratch again!"

"Keep jumping back!" Alex ordered, "Wait for Fennekin to get closer!"

Serena's eyes widened at the second command — crap. Now she knew what the raven-haired trainer was up to, "Fennekin stop and get out of there!"

It was too late, and Alex grinned as Fennekin lost her footing slightly to get away and stumbled forward, "Bubble!"

The blue frog took a deep inhale, and before the fox could retreat to a safe distance — released a spray of countless bubbles at the fire type.

Fennekin let out a pained cry of surprise when she was sent flying by the force of the super-effective attack.

"Fennekin!" Serena cried as the fox landed in a heap by her feet, "Are you alright?"

The fire type was quick to shake the attack off, water spraying off her soaked fur and she nodded, still determined to fight, "Fenne!"

"Froakie use Pound!" Alex yelled, not missing a beat and the frog launched forward, hand shining bright as he sped towards Fennekin.

"Fennekin use Scratch on the ground in front of you!" countered Serena. Just before Froakie was in range, the fire type's claws lit up once more and she started using Scratch on the dirt before her.

Dust immediately flew up, startling Froakie who skidded to an abrupt halt, eyes wide. 

"Use Ember!"

Alex didn't get a chance to even call out to Froakie when a burst of fire shot out from behind the dust and slammed into the water type.

"Now Scratch again!" Nor did he have time to prepare for that one as the fox came darting out of the dust and brought her long claws down onto Froakie.

"Froakie!" Alex watched as his Pokemon gave a slight stumble back but the frog was quick to shake it off, standing tall again, not ready to be outed just yet.

The trainer let out a breath before grinning at Serena and Fennekin, the brief dust cloud from earlier having settled.

This is why he wanted his first battle to be against her. She knew him so well having spent most of their childhood together, she knew his style of battle. How he'd play it.

This is what made the battle fun.

They never officially battled, of course, but they still got loads of practice together — not only from camp but school too. Well, when Lysandre allowed him anyway and wasn't mother-henning about being homeschooled.

"Alright, Bubble!" Alex called out — and the Froakie sprung up once again, releasing a spray of bubbles towards the fire type.

"Dodge!" yelled Serena, and the fox darted to the side as the bubbles streamed past her — racing towards Froakie, "Just keep dodging! Don't attack yet!"

"Use your frubbles to stop Fennekin!" countered Alex — remembering how Froakie used them on Garchomp the day before, and the frog bounded into action.

It grabbed the frothy bubbles around its neck before hurling it at Fennekin, who did its best to avoid the frubbles heading her way. The fox let out a startled yelp as her once graceful movements from before were gone as she was caught in the sticky substance.

"Try using Scratch to get out of there!" Serena cried, watching as her Pokemon struggled to free itself. Alas, it was useless as the fox desperately tried attacking the foamy bubbles, the Scratch hardly doing anything.

Alex grinned, "Froakie use Bubble again!"

The frog did as told, once more inhaling and releasing a torrent of bubbles onto a helpless Fennekin.

"Ember!" yelled Serena, but as the fox spat out another ball of fire the bubbles tore effortlessly through the attack — steam exploding in the air.

A pained yowl pierced through the battlefield and silence settled as the steam dissipated — revealing an unconscious Fennekin.

"Fennekin is unable to battle," announced Sycamore, "That means the victor is Alex!"

"Yes! We did it Froakie!" cheered Alex, pumping his hand in the air and beaming at his starter, "We won our first battle!"

The water type, surprisingly, returned the enthusiastic grin and stuck up its hand— giving Alex a thumbs up, "Fro!"

"Fennekin, are you okay?" Serena's soft voice brought Alex and Froakie's attention back to the battlefield; where the honey-blonde was kneeling beside her starter.

She gently scooped the Pokemon in one of her arms and gave a small, relieved smile when Fennekin's eyes fluttered open, "You did great, why don't you take a rest?"

A flash of red light engulfed Fennekin, and she disappeared from Serena's arms into the Pokeball the honey-blonde held in freehand.

She pushed herself up from her kneeling position, smiling brightly at her friend, "That was a great battle, Alex!

"Yes! I must agree!" Professor Sycamore's cheerful voice suddenly boomed across the battlefield, startling the duo, "It was utterly magnificent!" he added coming across from his place, "You both did great, something tells me you're two are going to become stronger in your ways."

"Thanks," Serena gave a smile, though it sunk when she noticed someone was missing, "Wait, where's Shauna?"

"Ah," Sycamore started, having the decency to look embarrassed, "Right sorry, she had to leave. I realized I haven't yet had the chance to send Tierno and Trevor their Pokemon lately and she volunteered to take them."

"Oh," Serena's mouth went into a tiny O, she wasn't upset. Mostly surprised but she didn't mind that Shauna left if it was for Tierno and Trevor she understood. Just wished she could've said goodbye.

Alex, having seen his friend's expression, took it as Serena being dejected and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder while giving his best smile, "Don't worry Serena, I'm sure you'll see her again!"

The honey-blonde chuckled, "Thanks, Alex."

Professor Sycamore smiled softly at the display, "I have to, unfortunately, take my leave now. I wish you both good luck on your separate journeys."

Alex suppressed the urge to flinch and had to bite his lip to correct the man when he waved his farewells to the duo.

Technically, he hadn't mentioned anything yet about wanting to go on the same journey with Serena.

He'd been thinking about it for a while and wanted to ask her to travel with him, but wondered if it was possible. The raven-haired trainer was confident back at the house that he was going to ask her to stay with him but now... he wasn't so sure.

He wanted to take on the Gym Badges while Serena strove for the Princess Keys; two _very_ different paths from one another.

Granted, Alex was very well aware that he wasn't exactly the smartest person around but he knew _that_ much.

He was starting to have second thoughts.

Alex was jerked out of his thoughts when Serena started turning around, "I guess that means I should as well. Good luck on your journey, Alex."

"Oh yeah," Alex's throat tightened at how forced the words out of his mouth sounded even to his own ears, "Thanks Serena, uh, I hope you do well on your journey. I'm sure it'll be awesome."

For a brief second, Serena seemed hesitant, as if she wanted to push a little further but instead gave a small, parting smile, "Okay, Alex. Bye."

"Wait, Serena!"

Alex's hand flew out and caught her by the wrist when she turned her back. The honey-blonde stopped, looking back at her raven-haired friend curiously.

Alex swallowed, anticipation and a flutter of nervousness stirring in his gut. He _tried_ getting a grip on himself but he just couldn't do it! Why couldn't he just ask her?

This never happened before and it scared him. Just a little.

It was a simple question! It wasn't hard to think about it back at home but now when he wanted to ask her, his heart was in his throat and the words seemed to wither away.

"Alex?"

Alex drew in a sharp breath at hearing the concern in his friend's voice and gave a broad, sincere grin - his nerves settling as he stared her straight in her eyes.

"Do you want to go on my journey with me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> So, you may have noticed I've given both Ash/Alex and Serena a more bit of experience in battle, that way it shows how well the two know each other and how they counter each other's moves but don't worry, Serena's main focus is still going to be on the Princess Keys. 
> 
> I'm just giving her a bigger confidence boost at the beginning while also downplaying her crush a little to help with the flow of the story and make it feel less like a celebrity-crush thing and more of a friendship one. 
> 
> Oh, the big difference here is also: I'm gonna make Ash sassier as the chapters go along. It's the only thing I miss from XY. Ash wasn't sassy as much as he used to be due to his experience as a trainer. 
> 
> Now though, he is starting as a trainer again meaning he isn't going to have that experience and we all know how Ash was in the original series. He was a walking meme. 
> 
> Also, say bye to Lysandre for a while. We won't be seeing him in a bit. At least not until I have the Mega-Evolutions AU set up. However, there will be a few brief mentions of him and a few other things to happen in the background but I won't say.
> 
> I don't want to spoil the fun. 
> 
> Also, don't worry Ash/Alex is gonna properly meet the Rocket trio soon enough. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to review afterwards!


End file.
